


Every Picture tells a Story

by IllyasJames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Married Couple, Photo Shoots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 17:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11651022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: The news that two of the hottest Figure skaters might have tied the knot in a very private ceremony in Barcelona is hard to disprove if you end up flashing your rings everywhere.So in the end they just decide to roll with it and have a professional Photo shoot and Interview.It turns out a bit more charming then the interviewer had thought it would be.





	Every Picture tells a Story

**Author's Note:**

> Day 210 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> Spend the whole afternoon and evening working on Chapter 2 of You are My Destiny. I am so bad at writing second chapters.  
> At least this is a one-shot so there. :}
> 
> As always I sent you off to enjoy the work by reminding that [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) is always available if you feel the need to sent me an ask or start a conversation over messages.  
> Seriously. I love receiving them. And I do my best to always answer. :}
> 
> Small service announcement;  
> A more pressing issue, however, is Update Demands. I've gotten a couple of comments about this and, please, I am begging you, don't do the thing. I know you're excited; hell, I'm excited about seeing the next chapter/sequel too, I love the enthusiasm you guys have! However, I am also a person who suffers from anxiety and that makes it hard to write, especially when I feel like I'm being pressured. I will get blocked and there will be no updates if this happens. Not because I'm being mean, but I genuinely just don't handle it well.  
> So please respect me, and try your best to not come of as rude in your enthusiasm.  
> Thank you. :}

_Getting both Katsuki Yuuri this years silver medalist in the Grand Prix, and Victor Nikiforov Five times world champion, in for an interview while both men are preparing for their countries nationals, would seem like an impossible feature. Yet it turns out to be extremely easy as you will rarely if ever find the one without the other._

Yuuri looks at the introduction to the interview he and Victor had given just days before their nationals. That last sentence was as true as one could find it, and they had gone through a lot of trouble to make certain to minimize the time separated when they were skating almost simultaneously in different countries. In the end they had made the officials put in effort to get a decent streaming connection so that they could watch each other over the internet. Still both had missed the actual feeling of hugging each other. Dedicating their won medals to one another, and getting yelled at by either Yakov or Minako for almost missing the official press conference because they had been too busy talking with each other.

_When the story first broke that Victor Nikiforov had stepped of the Ice to run off to Japan to become a coach, many believed it was a sign of him having a burn-out, believing he would be either getting back before the season really started or officially declaring his retirement. Instead he held a skating event to determine which skater he would coach, which was then won by Katsuki Yuuri. The many tales of it being just a fluke were stomped when Katsuki Yuuri did not only showed up with Victor as his coach to one of Japan's regional events but showed how he had found a way on the ice we all had known was in there but had clearly been waiting for Victor to pull into bloom._

Victor puts down his cup on the side table and sits against Yuuri in such a way he can see what he is reading. He chuckles when he first spots the Picture the magazine had decided as the header for the article. It was a wonderful picture of him and Yuuri sitting at a kotatsu with a single bowl of katsudon in front of them and Makka lying contently against their backs. Yuuri's medal on the table as were Victor's skates as he had refused to put his own medals down. It was Yuuri who had suggested the compromise with his skates, and made the suggestion to move the photo shoot to the families private rooms as to not disturb the other guests. 

When Victor had started to prepare the table the moment they had walked in had made it clear to the crew he was every bit used to the place as if it was his own. But when he had asked Yuuri's mom to bring them the katsudon in nearly fluent Japanese they had practically swooned. In the end the Photo's at the house had turned out to be horribly lovey dovey to the point they had to tell them that they could not use several at all. Victor was just glad they had done so. His eyes travel to one of those forbidden photo's on their picture wall. 

_Of course there were stories, but as both men are professionals, the confirmation that maybe something had bloomed between them as well came when Victor was unable to contain himself and jumped Yuuri at the grand Prix qualifier in China. When asked about it, both men blush. Victor responded that they had had an argument before, at which Yuuri responded that he wanted to show Victor he had forgiven him by doing his signature jump. It is theorized that had he not tried that jump as it was less than perfect, but had done the clean jump he had been planning to it would have been a gold medal for him. I asked him if he regretted that but he looks at Victor and simply stated that because of that he and Victor grew closer, plus his friend who had gotten gold that event might have ended up not getting enough points to get into the Final. And he was too happy to be able to skate against him to have missed out on that._

Next shows an array of photo's of Yuuri and Phichit, several made by Phichit over the years. But also the one Victor had made of the two after their medal ceremony. And in the middle of all of them is the picture the photographer shot of Yuuri laughing at his phone.

_Don't bother asking if Victor is jealous of the close friendship between Yuuri and Phichit. He is adamant that he is just glad Yuuri has somebody that he feels so at ease with. The only thing he is sometimes jealous about is that Phichit knows Yuuri for so much longer than him. Yuuri replays that he sometimes feels the same about Christophe Giacometti, who turns out to not just be Victor's Rival on the Ice but his best friend of it. Another well kept secret as most thought the man were only mildly amical. Victor laughs when he says it's because they always put in a lot of effort not being spotted by the press when they did hang out. He blatantly refuses to show any photo proof, stating the disguises are too good to be revealed as they are bound to be used in the future._

At the next photo Victor and Yuuri are outside with their skating bags over their shoulders and Makka trotting behind them on their way to the Ice Castle.

_Skating is definitely the passion that brought these two men together. Their mutual respect is what is keeping them strong. The rings on their fingers a promise to the future. -They were very adamant in dispelling any claims that they got married at a small ceremony in Barcelona- What ever the future has in store for them, I doubt it can shine brighter than these men when they look down at those rings._

Yuuri scrolled down over the parts about their programs and the Photo's of them skating. Simply because his most favorite photo was at the bottom. In this photo, taken at their distinct request, they are standing at the beach, Victor with his arms around Yuuri, Makka playing in the background, and their rings catching the rays of the setting sun just right.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this
> 
> All comments are greatly appreciated, even one as little as a smiley. :}


End file.
